The Children of Sorrows
by Amy-Jennifer
Summary: Suadra Tiana, Danika Valkyrie, Tynan Nirav and Kael Cillian were stranded on the Isle of Cardoc when they were each fifteen years old. Their deaths began shortly after that date, continuing until all were lifeless four weeks later. The island has not been
1. Chapter One

Title: Pirates of the Carribean : The Children of Sorrows  
  
Rating:   
  
Pairings:   
  
Summary: Suadra Tiana, Danika Valkyrie, Tynan Nirav and Kael Cillian were stranded on the Isle of Cardoc when they were each fifteen years old. Their deaths began shortly after that date, continuing until all were lifeless four weeks later. The island has not been visited since then, but the stories of these children have spread far and wide...  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own PotC. Not my fault that Disney won't sign the damn papers.  
  
Chapter One: Lingering  
  
/Four children lost and torn,Deserted, confused, filled with scorn.Dreams stolen away,Killing off the very day.Four children rage and beguile,Masacure anything within a mile.Stay away to save your life,You'll not make it through the night.- Jennifer McAllister/  
  
Suadra Tiana, Danika Valkyrie, Tynan Nirav and Kael Cillian were stranded on the Isle of Cardoc when they were each fifteen years old. Their deaths began shortly after that date, continuing until all were lifeless four weeks later. The island has not been visited since then, but the stories of these children have spread far and wide, most closely with the Pirates of the Carribean, who claim these children as their own.  
  
The first to be left and the last to die, was the strong, resourceful, Suadra Tiana. She was most likely the leader of this group, having been raised in a low class house, and then sold as a maid to the house of a sailor. She was never happy there, and so ran away the first oportunity she saw, stealing away onto a ship. When she was found out she was cast off with only an empty beer barrel. Using this, she managed to float to Cardoc. She landed on the shore on her fifteenth birthday.  
  
One week later was the arrival of Kael Cillian, who's birth day was that one. He had been the son of a wealthy merchant, who's ship had hit uncharted rocks and sunk. Other survivors were more fortunate in where they found shelter. He was not one of those. Kael was the first to die, as he was weak and sickly from birth.Danika Valkyrie made her appearence the next day, which again happened to be her birthday. This bonny lass was the daughter of a Pirate, who was not pleased at having fathered a child. When the girl's mother refused to leave him alone, he had her killed, but his hand steadied at his baby daughter. Instead of murdering her, he sent her away. Where she went to is unknown, except that fifteen years later Suadra and Kael found her lying on the sandy beach, drenched from head to toe in salt water.  
  
The last child that was sent to Cardoc was Tynan Nirav. This boy was acused of many crimes, and was bannished. He, like Suarda, was set apon a piece of floating wood that unluckily landed on that aweful island. That day he turned fifteen.  
  
Kael died a week after he arrived. Suarda, Danika and Tynan organized a burrial, but as soon as they left that spot they began to notice things they hadn't before. Spirits came before them, and then departed. Kael was one of those. Tynan died a week after Kael. He was burried next to their friend, and again the spirits were awakened. The same thing happened when Suarda was forced to bury Danika by herself.  
  
Suarda wasn't a stupud girl. She knew it was more than some odd coincidence. So after her weak arms covered Danika's body with sand and flowers, she dug her own whole. She died lying in it, with a long gash going from her neck to her belly button. No one knows how her grave ended up getting filled.  
  
But something about the island was cursed, because instead of going on to the afterlife the four children's souls stayed to torment anyone who came near Cardoc. They had their reasons for doing all that they did. Some days they were doing the ships they destroyed a favor by not letting them land on the island, other days it was revenge for their unnecessary deaths. It got to the point where they no longer needed a reason, never questioned what they were doing. It had become their purpose.  
  
Legend had it that there was one who would be able to go to Cardoc, retreave the troves of treasures that lay there, and get out unscathed. Many had tried, and all had failed. If the crashing waves of Suadra didn't get them, the jagged rocks of Kael would. If those obsticals were overcome, the jungle of Tynan that covered the island would get them, or the monsterous beasts of Danika. One way or another, none had ever escaped alive. It was said that the spirits of those killed were sent to the bottom of the ocean floor, surrounding the island.And then there was the little factor of actually finding the island, before you could brave it. The problem was, no one really knew where it was. Some people even said that the island /moved/, taking the chidren's shipwrecks with it. Because that's exactly what they were. The children's shipwrecks. And that's how they became the Children of Sorrows.  
  
Or so legend said. But then, who ever really cared what legend said? 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Pirates of the Carribean : The Children of Sorrows  
  
Rating:   
  
Pairings:   
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own PotC. Not my fault that Disney won't sign the damn papers.  
  
Chapter Two: Come With Me  
  
Marrige was not going well for Will and Elizabeth Turner. It seemed that all they did these days was fight, and it had gotten to the point where Will slept on the couch on the nights Elizabeth was home. This wasn't often, because she speant most of her time at Commodore Norrington's. She resented her new social status, and found it comforting to be there. Besides, she and Will no longer had any of the passion they had before. It seemed as if she had found that passion in the commodore.That was where she was now, most likely. Will didn't actually know. Will didn't actually care.  
  
"So what exactly do you want me to do?" He asked the dark Pirate who stood before him.  
  
"It's simple, Will. We go to this island, scoop up the treasure, and leave." Jack was saying, his voice overly convincing. The older man was playing with a knife in his hands.  
  
"Nothing is that simple, Jack. You've lured me into enough of your scandelous adventures for me to know better. What's the catch?" Will questioned, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"There's no catch." Jack insisted, raising his arms slightly. "Just the wide open seas, and an island full of treasure waiting for us to go and rescue it."  
  
"If it's so easy, why hasn't anyone taken the treasure yet?" The younger man asked suspiciously.  
  
Jack straightened his back, and sort of put his hand over his mouth. His other hand, which still clenched the knife, held up his elbow. "It's kind of, err, unplottable." He muttered.  
  
"It's what?" Will gaped. "And you expect us to find it?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. If I say I'm going to find it, I will!" Jack exclaimed thrusting the knife into the air.  
  
"Right." Will agreed sarcastically, rolled his eyes, and turned away from his friend.Jack rushed up and put a hand on Will's shoulder, spinning him around. "Will, listen. I've got this guy who knows the patterns of the island. With his help, we can figure out where it is!"  
  
"And why exactly has this guy agreed to help us?" Will prodded.  
  
"Let's just say he owes me a favor, savvy?" Jack offered.  
  
"So what's the name of this island we're killing ourselves for, anyway?" Will asked.  
  
Jack got that look in his eyes that he got when he didn't want to tell you something. "Oh, um...Cardoc." He remarked.  
  
"No!" Will exclaimed. "Jack, no! There is NO way I'm going to the island that's guarded by the Children of Sorrows!" He yelled.  
  
"C'mon, Will, remember the legends? There's someone out there who can get to it safe!" Jack reminded.  
  
Understanding clicked in Will's head as everything was placed before him. "You think that I'm that one, don't you?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Why not? It stands to reason. After all, you've been the chosen one for every other damn thing." 


End file.
